Bound To You
by LoLMelody
Summary: Mina Minamori. A Quincy, typical teenage girl, and irrevocably in love with Uryu.  She comes with a mysterious past, unknown even to her...when her seemingly perfect life takes a downward spiral into her dark past, will she come out on top? OCUryu
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I'm finally back with a new username, because I'm falling into a Bleach mood and I'm currently working on an IchigoOC pairing as well as this one. I'm finding it more fun to rewatch the episodes online, since I don't have to have a break in them (hehehe) and I can watch up to episode, what, 340 and some? Anyways, I hope you like this concept, I haven't seen any really fantastic UryuOC fics on here (sorry if you're an author, no offense...there are some good ones, just none that really stand out) and I thought this might put another one out for people to read. I really like this, and I hope I can continue with it since I'm starting at the beginning (hehehe...-_-') and working my way through the anime. Some parts (like the Bount arc and Zanpakutos arc) will be skipped over, because I don't find them really that important and they take up a lot of unnecessary bulk in the story in some instances. So forgive some choppiness, and of course, with every story, some of the OOC-ness of the characters tend to appear. But if anyone would like to be my beta (cough cough) then feel free to mention it to me! I'm open to the idea, seeing as I'm not perfect—no one is—and I'd like someone to review my stuff before I post.**

**So, my concept for this story...besides that I didn't really find an UryuOC story that I liked too much, I sat down and asked myself "What if Uryu had a girl?" and "What if she was a Quincy?". I've always believed and will continue to believe that there are more Quincies in existence besides Uryu and Ryuuken, so this is my idea of what would happen if Uryu found another Quincy and she was a girl. This story really transforms at the end of the Lost Substitute Shinigami arc (for those who have read the manga, anyway) where I'm going to whisk the story away into an entirely different concept, provided Tite Kubo decides to stop his story after that arc. If not, well, we'll see. I've got my flair added to it and I plan to use my powers to retell the original story in a way that provides a different point of view than before, making it a little fluffier in some spots but also heavier. Humor isn't my strong suit, but fluffiness/smuttiness/fighting are pretty strong points for me.**

**So, without further ado, the beginning of my maybe/kind of/really awesome story that I may or may not end up forgetting about...but I don't think so, so long as I continue to watch the other 200 episodes I have left to go. Hehehe...**

**Have fun kiddies! Chapter one, prologue! :D**

* * *

><p>"<em>It's time, Mitsukuni."<em>

"_No! Don't take her from me! I won't let you!"_

"_She belongs to me, Mitsukuni. She is my betrothed, after all."_

"_She's my daughter, and until she's of age she belongs to me."_

"_Give her to me, Mitsukuni, or I will be forced to take your life."_

_The beautiful baby girl started to cry in her mother's arms at the shouting going on between her mother and her betrothed. The loud voices had awoken the infant from her nap. The woman kept her arms firmly around her daughter, her eyes showing great anger at the young man before her. _

"_I'm not afraid of you. I will protect her with my life if that's what you plan to take from me. She will not fall into your hands. You may have once been betrothed to her, but by threatening my life you have forever forfeited that—agh!" The woman's blood sprayed in several directions, including on the infant, and she fell to the ground. Her hands remained around her child, and as the young man let down his bow and walked over to the dead woman, he himself was shot in the shoulder. An old man stepped out from the shadows, bow prepared to fire another arrow._

"_My granddaughter will never fall into the hands of the likes of you." The old man states, his eyes hard set on the young man in front of him. The young man lunges for the little girl, dodging the second arrow, and grabs her. He manages to utter an incantation before placing a finger in the center of the baby's chest. On it forms an insignia that turns red, then to black, then fades into the baby's skin. The old man manages to get the little girl away from the young man's hands, but the damage is done. The mark has been placed._

"_What have you done? What is it you've done to her?" The old man shouts. The young man, sporting a second injury to his abdomen, simply starts to laugh._

"_I've marked her, old man. She will now know, when she comes of age, just who it is that she belongs to. Don't bother trying to remove the mark; the only one who could do such a thing is the person who placed it, or if the person who placed it has died. I don't foresee that happening, so when the time comes she will know just who it is she belongs to. Her fate has been sealed, old man. She can't escape it now." The young man says, before disappearing into the shadows and running far, far away._

"_Oh, Mina...my little Mina...I'm so sorry. I just couldn't save you in time...I'm so sorry." The old man says, watching the insignia appear and disappear on the surface of the little girl's skin, tears running down his face as he held her close._

_Her fate was sealed. Now he could only prepare her for the time ahead. _


	2. Life of a Not So Typical Teenage Girl

**Haha, so finally on to chapter one! How was the beginning? Creepy right? Hehehe...well, here you go! Have fun kiddies! :D**

* * *

><p>"Mina-san! Mina-san! Wait up!" Turning around, I notice I'm being chased after by none other than Orihime Inoue, my longtime best friend and classmate. She stops and catches her breath, falling in stride next to me.<br>"What is it, Orihime-chan?" I ask her. She smiles brightly to me.  
>"Are you going home with Ishida-kun again today?" She asks me. I smile.<br>"I was going to, yeah. Why, is there something you wanted?" She beams at me.  
>"I was going to ask you if, since it's Friday, you wanted to go with Tatsuki and I to the movies tonight. There's something Tatsuki wanted to see there and asked me to invite you along too!" I nod.<br>"Sure, I will. Definitely! What time?"  
>"We're meeting at my house at seven! Don't be late!" I nod and wave her off as she turns to leave and go home. I continue to the gate and find Uryu standing there, waiting for me.<p>

"What did Inoue-san want, Mina-chan?" Uryu asks me, and I beam at him.  
>"She wanted me to go to the movies with her tonight, so I said sure. So I'm going to the movies at seven with her and Tatsuki." I say, starting down the sidewalk with him at my side.<br>"I see. That sounds interesting. What movie?" He asks. I shrug.  
>"No idea. It's something Tatsuki wants to see, so it's probably just some action flic. No doubt Orihime wanted someone to talk to while the movie's playing...it's not exactly Orihime's type of movie." I laugh, and though Uryu's face remains slightly unchanged, I know that he's happy that I'm going out with some friends tonight. He's hard to read sometimes, but with me he's normally very relaxed, which works greatly to my benefit. I get the pleasure of finding out what he's really like.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Uryu and I met when we were in middle school. The cool thing was that I was actually fighting a Hollow at the time, in the middle of the school courtyard, shortly after school had gotten out. It was a shock to him as well as to me when I found out that we were both Quincieszaa. I'd forever grown up on the other side of Japan with the idea that I am the last Quincy and the only one left to carry on the line and uphold the name. I moved to Karakura Town my first year in middle school and assumed my duties as a Quincy the very first day of school.<em>

_We'd immediately become glued to each others' side. I'd moved into the apartment next door after finding out that he lived completely alone most of the time. Living alone myself, it was nice to be living near a friend that understood you in so many ways._

_We became a formidable force together. We only ever fought together and, over time, developed feelings for each other. Being only first years in high school, we were taking that idea slow for now. It didn't really come up between us, seeing as sometimes we were both very shy. I'll admit that sometimes I turn into the blushing, sputtering teenage girl in moments of intimacy. It's just the way I am._

_Between us, there really were no secrets. I know about the situation with his father. It's similar to my lifestyle before my grandfather had died. His death had forced me to move to Karakura Town, where I had some distant family that said they would help me if I needed it, but in reality I was pretty much on my own. They paid my rent, bought my groceries, and made sure I had light and running water. I couldn't ask for more, since I used as little as possible and never took advantage of them. Other than that, I never really had much to do with them, seeing as we never really saw eye to eye and they were unrelated to the Quincies, having married into that part of my family._

_I've never ever formally met Uryu's father. I'd seen him from time to time, when he came to check on his son, but I never actually met him. As far as I know, Uryu has kept my existence a secret from his father. He doesn't want me to meet his father, that much I know. They are never on good terms, and if I were to meet his father and he were to find out who and what I really am, I'm sure more quarreling would occur between them over 'duties' and 'obligations'. Though I was used to hearing stuff like that when my grandfather was alive, I'm sure Uryu just doesn't want to deal with it._

_I also knew through experience that Uryu was especially reserved when it came to dealing with girls and women. A few occasions had arisen when I'd nearly kissed him, or vice versa, but his face always turns a very cute shade of pink, and he backs off with an apology, much to my dismay. It's absolutely adorable that he's so shy and chivalrous, but at times I really do want to kiss him. It has yet to happen, with all the time we spend together, and it was one of the things I was always internally warring over with my conscience. I want to take things slow, so we can be together as long as possible—my only dream is to marry him, even at 16—so I never jump the gun. However, I feel if I don't do anything at all, it'll take us centuries before we're kissing and holding hands, much less getting married. It's something that's always beating me up inside. So I just don't do anything because I am so unsure._

_The drama of a typical teenage girl, it seems._

* * *

><p>We get back to our apartment building, and as I'm unlocking my door I speak to him.<p>

"I'm just gonna change and then I'll be right over, okay?" He nods and walks into the apartment, and I smile. Consciously, he's always acting cool and like he doesn't really care about anything. In reality, he cares about a lot of things—his friends, his schoolwork, me, and on top of all of that, his pride and duty as a Quincy. I admire that about him...my life isn't nearly so full and organized.

I walk into my apartment and kick off my shoes, running upstairs and flinging off my uniform. I stand in my pale pink and with black polka dots underwear, trying to figure out something to wear for a night out. I settle on a pale purple cotton dress with a dark amethyst silk sash on it that brings out the hint of violet in my eyes. I fluff up my rather flat black hair and spritz some perfume on. As I'm messing with all of these things, my eyes wander to all of the pictures I have taped up on my vanity. I sit down and lean forward, admiring them. They bring back wonderful memories from middle school. The Christmas trip into the mountain resort we took every year, with pictures of Orihime, Tatsuki and I in our snow gear as we get ready to go skiing for the first time. Another is my summer trip to the beach with Orihime and Tatsuki from this summer. We're standing in our bikinis—Tatsuki's dark navy, Orihime's pink, mine pale blue—with a beach ball between us and smiles on our faces. Track and field last year, winning the district level competition with a clean sweep between Tatsuki and I in the girls' competition. We're standing with our multiple medals and tropies around us, large smiles and disheveled hair, with our team behind us cheering for us. My place as captain of the swim team last year, winning the national competition in freestyle swimming, my gold medal around my neck with my teammates all around me as I pull off one of those dorky swim caps. Various pictures of me with Ichigo and Orihime on one of our trips to our favorite burger joint after school, where Ichigo and I have a competition to see who can eat the biggest burger the fastest, which normally ends up with Orihime beating both of us out. Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Ichigo and I are all together in another one because we managed to build an amazing float for the spring festival last year, which happened to win first place in the parade.

Then, the last picture on my vanity, and my favorite by far. Christmas from last year. Orihime and Tatsuki had joined Uryu and I briefly last year to say hello and wish us happy holidays. She'd insisted on doing many photos, but most ended up with just me and her goofing off in the kitchen, which I have stored in one of my own photo albums in my closet. The one on my vanity, however, is the only photo Orihime and I managed to get Uryu into, and it includes me. She'd insisted on having the both of us pose together, and I was too happy to oblige. In this picture, a rare smile is on Uryu's face as he holds me in an embrace, our faces toward the camera. My arms are around his neck, his around my waist, and every time I remember this photo I can't help smiling. I'm wearing a very pretty red sweater and have my black hair curled—thanks to Orihime—and he's wearing a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a green sweater vest. He looks great with a smile on his face, and I wish I could see him smile more. Orihime said I looked gorgeous, but it's me...I look like me. I'm just happy we got to take this photo together. It's something I'll always treasure. My fingers gently grace over the picture, the only one in a frame, as I pick it up and just stare into it. I lose myself in the memories of that day—the flour all over Uryu's kitchen from mine and Orihime's many adventures in making Christmas cakes and cookies as well as dinner. The setting up of the Christmas tree and all of the decorations we put on it to where it almost fell over, only to be saved by an angry Tatsuki. Tatsuki and I having a fight over who got the wishbone in the turkey. Laughing, I set the picture down and stand, getting ready to leave my apartment. I walk down the stairs, make sure everything is in order, and then go to the entryway, where all of my stuff sits.

I run out of the door with my homework, purse and shoes in tow, locking my apartment before walking into the one just to the left. I set my purse and shoes down at the door, my homework in the entryway, and following the strong, spicy, herbal scent floating from the kitchen. Uryu was making tea, from the smell, and I let my eyelids flutter closed and take a deep breath. I then smile and make my way to the kitchen to let him know I'm here. However, I'm stalled when I see him in the kitchen. He's very much relaxed, compared to earlier. He doesn't ever dare change when I'm around—apparently I have the unlucky habit of accidentally walking in on someone—but nevertheless just his whole demeanor has softened. I'm staring at his back right now, and the tension that's normally there outside of the apartment is gone. I can't help my heart swelling and my stomach fluttering at seeing him.

I walk up behind him, careful to watch him as he puts the tea down, and by this time he's sensed my presence. He starts to turn toward me, but with the scalding items out of his hands, I wrap my arms around him from behind and snuggle up against him. My eyes flutter closed as I breathe his familiar scent deeply, a mixture of cologne and fresh laundry...a unique but favorable combination.

"M-Mina! Wh...what are you doing?" He asks, and from the stuttering he's doing I can tell he's embarrassed. Without looking at him, I know that the rosy blush is on his face and he's frozen and tense. It's not often I get this near to him—his permission or not—so these embraces are few and far between. Being the chivalrous man he is, he's always kept me at a distance that is, quite frankly, rather annoying. So, much like now, I do my best to breach that distance when we're alone sometimes. He's so cute when he's embarrassed...I just can't help it.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm hugging you, Uryu-kun." I say affectionately. I look up to see his face go from pink to borderline red at this comment of mine.

"..." He's silent for a few moments, and I begin to think it's not what he wanted. He normally gives me some sort of reaction—be it giving in or pushing me off—but with him standing here like it's nothing I'm beginning to question his feelings for me a little bit.

"What's the matter, Uryu? You're awfully quiet..." I say, starting to pull away as I loosen my grip on him. Eyes downcast, I pull away from him completely. Suddenly, he turns around and pulls on my slightly extended wrist. He pulls me against him, and then the arm that had pulled me to him rests on the back of my head.

"...At least...if you're going to hug me...do it right." He says rather bluntly and sternly, but seeing the blush on his face kills anything that might negate my mood. He still hasn't looked at me—probably out of embarrassment—but nevertheless I snuggle into him, my head on his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck, and my hands snaking around his torso to hold him firmly to me. My eyes flutter closed as we stay like this for many moments. His arms slowly rest around me, holding me in return. However, he's still not looking at me, and I feel like pouting a little.

"Uryu..." I say softly, lifting my head from his shoulder as he turns his head toward me. This puts a blush on my face as well as it deepens his, seeing as we're only centimeters apart. I can't feel his breath, which must mean he's holding it in. Without thinking, one arm slips from around him and up to his face, caressing it lightly as I do something without thinking, heart thumping in time with his, as if racing against each other but evenly matched.

I press my lips tenderly to his cheek, in a butterfly-soft kiss. He's tense and stiff against me, which makes me pull away. I open my eyes to look at him, and I'm surprised to find his eyes still wide open. I pull back and pout even though his arms are holding me.

"Uryu...do you not like me, then?" I ask softly, my eyes downcast as I tried to avoid eye contact. At this, he moves to pull me back.  
>"Mina...did I ever say that?" I look back up at him, and though he's blushing a light pink, he's looking at me seriously.<br>"No but...you didn't do anything...I just figured—" He pulls me flush against him, and it's my turn to blush a deep red.  
>"I'm sorry, Mina...I was just surprised. I know I've been really slow lately...I haven't done much to affirm what I told you a few weeks ago. For that, I apologize." I shake my head.<br>"It's okay, Uryu...I understand. It was...spur of the moment." I say softly. He smirks a little to himself, which makes me smile. He's enjoying my presence, at least.  
>"It...it was nice. Thank you." He said. I blush deeply, surrendering all too easily. This is what I've been waiting for. A step forward in the right direction.<p>

I'm not even sure I want to go to that movie now. It sounds nicer to stay here with him all evening.

* * *

><p>"Oh! It's time for me to go!" I say, standing from the small table in the dining room and packing my homework away in my backpack.<br>"Be careful, Mina. Don't do anything stupid." I lift an eyebrow at him.  
>"What's that all about?" I ask as he follows me to the entryway. I slip on my shoes, setting my backpack by the door.<br>"...Tonight's a full moon. Or have you forgotten?" I look up at the sky through the now open front door, seeing that the sun has already set and that the moon has started to rise. He's right; it is a full moon tonight. I did forget.  
>"Right. Sorry...I did forget. I'll try to be careful...but if I'm not..." I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him, standing very close to him. His face flushes at the close contact.<br>"...you'll be my knight in shining armor and come save me, right?" I ask softly. His eyes avert my gaze, seeing as he's clearly embarrassed.

We may be moving forward, but it's definitely going to be some time before he's comfortable with this at all, especially in public.

"...I suppose I'll have to rescue you. Just don't do anything to put yourself in danger, alright?" He says firmly. I smile, leaning forward and pecking a kiss on his cheek before pulling away.  
>"I'll be back later, Uryu! There's dinner in the fridge if you're hungry before I get back!" I say, waving and running out of the door and down the stairs to the street. I wave once more as I see him standing in the doorway of his apartment, and then take off toward Orihime's house. Tonight was definitely going to be fun.<p>

* * *

><p>I run a hand through my hair as she runs down the street, watching her until she's out of sight. I then close the door and lean back against it. I can't help the heat that crawls across my face...with what happened today I can't help feeling strange. I didn't expect her to be so forward...I know that we've been going around each other for years now. I just never thought to act upon how I felt. Come to think of it, she's the one who acted first, as well as the one who's always pushed us forward.<p>

Why does it feel like I'm not doing anything?

I don't understand...I'm a man. I should be the one that's proactive...the one to push these things forward. But she's doing it instead, little by little, and it's driving me crazy. I always get the courage to do something, and when I go to act upon it, she always acts upon it first.

Normally, if she were any normal girl, I wouldn't care. I wouldn't be interested in her if she was a normal girl. But it's _Mina_...she's not a normal girl. I know that now more than ever. I've known all along that she's a Quincy...that was a surprise in and of itself, that day I found her in the courtyard of our middle school. But now...I've figured out she's a healer as well as a fighter. I've always wondered why her reiatsu was so much larger than mine—almost double in total—and now it makes sense.

When she kissed my cheek the first time, I thought I sensed it a little bit...reiatsu slipping from her body into mine over the surface of my skin. And though I said okay because I wanted to, because it's Mina and I like her, I also find out that she can heal. She's always been able to make scratches and bruises feel better when tending to them, but I thought that was normal, some superstitious psychological phenomenon that young people believe. Now I understand...she's a healer, and through her touch she can heal others. Her effects seem to be amplified when it's applied to me, but regardless of that, she's become even more valuable as an ally both on and off the battlefield.

Reaching up, I gently touch my face. I still feel it, that resonating tingle left from her kisses that are laced with reiatsu. Even now my heart's still pounding...I don't know if it's just because she's a Quincy, or if it's because she's Mina, but I honestly feel that my duties no longer pertain to just serving justice. I must protect her as well, because even if she can fight on her own pretty well, may the Gods help whoever were to harm or kill her. Because they'll need it.

I go back to my homework to relax, making sure I keep an eye on Mina's reiatsu as well as the surrounding area in case she runs into trouble. If they're going to be out late tonight, I have no doubts that she'll run into some Hollows on her way home.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Too fluffy? Just right? Let me know through some reviews so I have some kind of perspective on what you guys think! Thanks kiddies, I appreciate it! :D<strong>


	3. A Not So Typical First Kiss

**Ok, so one person likes my story and added it...now if only I can get some more of you to like it! I've got a good direction for this story, having ironed some stuff out on my own, so though I don't have an end in mind yet, I should soon enough. I've created a timeline type thing and I'm working on the ending as I write this story. So, hope you kiddies enjoy, and let me know how I'm doing!**

**P.S. Uryu is awesome. I don't care how many people think he's gay or weak, or any of that other stuff, and I don't care if people don't like OC's. Uryu's a cutie, and he's got a hidden romantic inside of him, and he likes girls! Especially Mina-chan :3**

* * *

><p>I knock on Orihime's door, right at seven, and she flings open the door happily and pulls me inside with a hug.<p>

"Tatsuki's already here, Mina! Let's go!" She says, and I'm out of the door as fast as I went into it, now walking and talking with Tatsuki and Orihime. We chatter about school all of the way until we get to the movie theater. The line is long for the movie Tatsuki wants to see—an action movie, just like I'd assumed—and while Tatsuki stands in line Orihime and I wait for her.  
>"So Mina, what's it like?" I cock an eyebrow in her direction.<br>"What are you talking about, Orihime? You have to be more specific." I say. She sighs, getting closer and lowering her voice.  
>"You know what I'm talking about, Mina...living next to Ishida-kun. I mean, what's that like, being around him all of the time? I've always been curious...I just never thought to ask until now." I smile happily.<p>

"It's great! At school he's always very mean looking and aloof, but...once you get to know him, he's actually really sweet. I'm always over at his house cooking for him, so I'm around him a lot in his own home. He helps me with my homework too, that's why I've been near the top of the class since middle school, haha!" I say, laughing happily. I'm sincere, and I always have been. I've never told any of our friends that we're pretty much promised to each other, since we're Quincies and all, but...if I say we've been close since middle school, people tend to leave me alone about it. Girls are always curious, so it's better to satisfy them with something.

"Really? You're so lucky...that must make things so easy for you. Tell me, do you like Ishida-kun?" I laugh.  
>"Of course I do! If I didn't like him, do you think I'd be friends with him?" She sighs.<br>"That's not what I'm talking about! Do you _like _him, Mina-chan?" I blush. I thought Orihime would have known that by now...I figured she'd be the first person to figure it out. But I guess not.  
>"U-um, well, I uh...I mean...I know it's not obvious, but...we've been together a while now, Orihime. I guess you wouldn't know since he never says or does anything at school. But we live next door to each other...we've been friends since middle school too, so...it was bound to happen, you know?" I say, smiling through my flushed cheeks. She squeals happily, a total teenage girl reaction, which makes me blush even more. She's even more excited about it than I am.<br>"Is he the romantic type, then? I could totally see him as the passionate type, always holding you and being sweet, making sure you never doubt his affections...oh, how adorable!" I sweatdrop at this. That's not really how it is.  
>"Orihime, he's not really like that all the time...just sometimes. He's really slow, though...I have to do something before he does anything in return. It's kind of annoying, actually, but that's what makes him, well, him. It's cute, just kind of annoying sometimes." I say with a smile. She nods.<br>"Oh...well, you'll have to tell me more later. Tatsuki's coming with the tickets! Let's go get some snacks!" She says, pulling me in the direction of the food. With Orihime, food is never about just a 'snack'...it's always a full course meal. I sigh, resigned to my fate of having to carry Orihime's load for her because she gets way too much.

As soon as we manage to sit down, the movie starts. Orihime's got popcorn and candy and soda piled high all around her, and of course she's sharing. Nevertheless, I feel a little bit uneasy at all the stuff she's gotten...so I go for the Skittles and remain happy with that and a grape soda.

The movie starts rolling. I'm kind of focusing, but not really, because my mind is on Uryu.

Whenever isn't it?

But this afternoon was so nice...after my kiss, though all we'd done was homework, we sat closer than normal...and he smelled so nice...I could have gone to heaven and been totally happy. It's too bad he's not the clingy type...I wouldn't mind if he was. If I could hold him all day I would...being near him makes me so happy. It's like a whole other world when I'm in his arms. I wonder if he's as tingly about me as I am about him...

...probably not. He's a guy, after all. A more sensitive one, yeah, but still a guy nonetheless. They have problems with their masculinity...him sometimes more than others because he uses a bow and not a sword like the Shinigami do. He's proud to be a Quincy, but I know he wishes he could be stronger. As for me, I don't really mind. When it comes to fighting, I really only do it because I don't want the people I love to get hurt. That's my only reason. I've never been so caught up in the justice thing as he has...he's a male Quincy. That's been ingrained into him since he would understand. I've always been more of the 'in one ear and out the other' type when it comes to 'duties' and 'obligations', because quite frankly our race is doomed anyway. Uryu and I are all that are left, besides his father. There's no way for our race to continue, as far as I know, if Uryu and I ever had kids.

My face flushes a very deep red as images flash through my mind. I snap myself out of it...I've only just kissed his cheek! Why is my mind jumping into the gutter already?

I focus back on the movie, letting the nasty thoughts wander out of my head. I have to think of something else, anything else.

* * *

><p>"Hah! That was an awesome movie, don't you think guys?" Tatsuki asks us. I nod because I really liked it, in actuality. Orihime on the other hand, I don't think she really liked it at all.<br>"Why do you have such bad taste in movies, Tatsuki? I was almost falling asleep!" Orihime whines playfully, and they start to argue. I laugh, but I cut it off short as an evil force in the air startles me. I turn toward it, and I feel my stomach getting queasy. This guy's a nasty one...stronger because of the full moon.  
>"What's the matter, Mina? Are you feeling okay?" I turn to Orihime and smile.<br>"Yeah, I'm just feeling a little queasy...I think I'm gonna go, okay? You guys have fun...I've got to get home." I say, and then take off in the direction of the Hollow. I ignore Orihime and follow it's reiatsu, coming to an empty four way street. The moon is very bright, beaming down on me in it's full glory. I stand there and wait for the Hollow...it's very close now. I can feel it coming very close now.

I stand and wait. I pull out my bow, ready to attack it as I wait. I'm not taking any chances, because this Hollow means business.

* * *

><p>It was quiet as I was eating my dinner...that is, until I felt an immense spiritual pressure near Mina. I knew she'd run into trouble, and though I was certain she could handle herself, this Hollow makes me uneasy. I can't help wondering if she's going to be okay.<p>

I wait until I finish eating, but I can't shake it off. The feeling that she could wind up seriously hurt because I'm not there...that scares me a little bit. I take off in the direction of the spiritual pressure in hopes of rescuing her if necessary, or at least providing backup for her. I'm worried about her...I hope she'll be okay until I get there.

'Please, Mina...please stay safe. Be smart about it.' I say in my head, hoping that the message might possibly cross her mind as a reminder.

* * *

><p>The Hollow really is just a regular one, nothing more, but with the full moon it's strength has increased. It hasn't managed to land a hit on me, but I'm fatigued beyond normal. This one is tough, and fast, and I can't seem to get a good shot off. Though I've managed to land a couple of wounding shots, it doesn't seem to be slowing down or feeling any effects at all. I take a deep breath and concentrate, trying to hit the Hollow.<p>

It roars at me, angry, and lunges at me. I dodge around behind it and manage to land another shot before it's tale whips around and hits me in the side, knocking the wind out of me and putting me on the ground. I roll out of the way of the beast and manage to get to my feet, but not before I see someone out of the corner of my eye take it down. When I get to my ground again, I look to see a very familiar friend in front of me.

"...Ichigo? Is that you?" I ask him, and he turns to look at me. My bow is in my hand as I walk toward him, forgetting to put it away.\  
>"...Mina? What the hell are you doing out here?" It is Ichigo, which makes me smile.<br>"I was fighting the Hollow, silly! What did it look like?" I ask him, running up to him and giving him a hug. He's surprised but doesn't mind and instead returns it. I pull away with a smile.  
>"Thanks for that, Ichigo. I didn't need the help, but it was nice to have anyway." I say, giving him a thumbs up.<br>"Uh, no problem. Say...what the hell was that anyway?" I hold up my silver and blue bracelet that has my Quincy cross on it.  
>"Oh, this? It's my bracelet, silly! I'm a Quincy." I say with pep.<br>"Oh...like Uryu?" I nod.  
>"Yeah, very much the same. Speaking of which—"<p>

"Mina, what are you doing?" I whirl around and see the very same boy we had just been talking about. I wave to him.  
>"I was defeating a Hollow with Ichigo. That's all. You didn't need to bother coming to save me this time...turns out I was just fine." I say, patting Ichigo on the shoulder. However, I manage to notice the scowls that go on between these two, and I feel as if there's something I'm missing here. As far as I knew, Uryu and Ichigo have never met. Yet it seems like they have...probably when I wasn't around for whatever reason. They must hate each other, with the looks that are being passed between them.<br>"Mina, let's go." I cock an eyebrow, but shrug my shoulders and turn to Ichigo.  
>"I'll see you in school tomorrow, Ichigo! Thanks for the help!" I say, waving to him before walking up to Uryu and taking his hand, leading him away from Ichigo before things get heated. The last thing I want is for the people I care about to start fighting with each other.<p>

"Mina, let me go." I shake my head, pulling him along.  
>"Nope. Ichigo is my friend...I'm not gonna let you guys fight over whatever it is that's going on between you two. Not while I'm around." I say, continuing on with his hand in mine. He sighs and just follows me...he knows he won't get anywhere with me when I've set my mind to something.<p>

We get far enough away, and I slow down our pace a little bit. I slip my hand a little more intimately into his, my fingers twining with his. He doesn't seem to mind and instead sighs.

"What's going on between you and Ichigo? Why do you guys act like that?" Uryu pushes his glasses up farther on his face before answering.  
>"You know as well as I do that we Quincies are natural enemies of Soul Reapers. As such, it's expected that neither of us get along with the other." I shrug my shoulders at this.<br>"What's the logic behind that? I mean, really? Ichigo's been my friend for a really long time...he's only become a Soul Reaper recently, and that's beside the point. I figure that if we really are natural enemies, I'd rather not be a Quincy. My friends are that important to me...to lose them would be very disheartening for me. I don't see why we have to be enemies anyway...that logic is old. After all, it's not like the Soul Reapers are after us, right?" He remains silent, and I stop walking. He stops, our hands still intertwined.  
>"Right, Uryu?" I ask him, looking him in the eyes. He's surprised, and it doesn't seem like he's willing to answer. He walks toward me and pulls me toward him, embracing me.<br>"...Whether Kurosaki and I get along is irrelevant, Mina. However, I'm glad he was there to help you. You aren't hurt, are you?" I smile at this and lean into him.  
>"No, I'm fine. Maybe a little bruising in the morning, but I'm really alright." I say, looking up at him. He nods.<br>"That's good...that Hollow...I knew you could handle it. It just makes me uneasy when you are by yourself. It's a full moon...I got paranoid. I should have had more faith in you." I giggle a little at this.  
>"Don't worry about it, silly! I don't mind if you come and try to help me. I like a knight in shining armor." I say, smiling. He smirks a little at this, obviously thinking it's funny.<p>

I'm glad to see him in lighter spirits. He tends to get depressing if you don't pep him up occasionally.

We continue down the street to our apartment and manage to ascend the stairs to our floor.

"Mina, there's something I'm curious about." I turn around and look at him as he stands in front of me. I lean up against my door.  
>"Yeah? What is it?" He moves closer, and my heart jumps. Why is he so close all of a sudden?<br>"...Don't move. I won't hurt you...I just have to confirm it for myself." He says, before his hand intertwines with mine and the other tips my chin up. My heart skips a beat and I can't breathe.

Is this for real? Is he really...is he really going to kiss me? What is that going to confirm?

Not that I mind. I'm just wondering.

His lips are gentle at first, barely touching mine, and I gasp a little. He presses his lips fully to mine, and instantly I melt. My face is red, completely, and I'm embarrassed, but he is a great kisser...I get lost in it as I close my eyes and kiss him back. His lips are like velvet and very warm...it's very pleasing, his kiss. Just as I get comfortable, however, he pulls away. I open my eyes and see his face analytical. Didn't this register with him? He just full on kissed me?

"Uryu, I..."  
>"It's just as I thought." I cock an eyebrow in his direction.<br>"Say what? What did you have a thought about?" I ask, and he crosses his arms and pushes up his glasses.  
>"Mina, you're a healer. Did you know that?" I shake my head.<br>"No, but what does kissing me have to do with healing?" His face reddens at the sudden realization that we just made mouth to mouth contact for an extended period of time, i.e. kissed. My face reddens as well.

"Mina, I...well, I didn't expect it to happen that way, if you want me to be honest. It's just...when you kissed me earlier...I felt reiatsu left on my cheek. I thought that maybe, through your touch, you healed others. I was simply confirming it...I didn't mean to be so forward." I shake my head, my blush deepening.  
>"No! It's okay...it's nice to know that now, haha, but also...I don't mind that you kissed me. It was really good...I didn't think you'd be so good at it." He blushes a deeper red, before adjusting his glasses again.<br>"You're saying you expected me to be bad?" I shake my head with a laugh.  
>"Not bad, but average, being our first kiss and all." He sighs.<br>"I suppose...well, at least we know that you can heal others. It's too bad that you don't know how to control it. It could come in handy." I shrug.  
>"I would have thought you'd want to keep it a secret. I mean, I didn't know you were so okay with me going around and kissing all of my friends to heal them. It's not my ideal thing to make out with Ichigo every time he gets injured, you know?" Uryu groans.<br>"That's not...Mina, you don't have to kiss everyone. Reiatsu comes from your body in a sort of osmosis. You touching your hand to a wounded spot and concentrating the right amount of reiatsu on it would make it heal. Does that make more sense?" I nod.  
>"Yeah. I'm glad that's all it would take...I don't really want to kiss anyone else but you, so that works out for me." His face reddens again at my comment, and he clears his throat.<br>"Well, I suppose I shall bid you goodnight, Mina. I'll see you tomorrow." My mouth drops open at his embarrassment.  
>"What, no goodnight kiss Uryu? You are so cruel..." I comment, and he rolls his eyes through his blushing cheeks, a hand on his forehead.<br>"Mina, I...never said that..." I smile at him, a small blush on my face.

He comes forward, pulling me close and wasting no time in stealing a kiss from me when I'm totally unprepared. Nevertheless, I lean into him and hold him close, savoring this wonderful, swimming feeling. My head is swimming with emotion, my heart is racing, and I feel dizzy and giddy at the same time. We're both new to this, and relatively shy—him more so than me—but it still feels good nonetheless. I wouldn't mind if this was a regular thing.

He pulls away, and I have to resist the urge to kiss him again...I don't want him to stop because it feels so amazing. But I have to...I have to sleep some time tonight.

"Thanks, Uryu...you're so sweet...teehee." I manage to say, making him blush even more. I don't know how I keep making him blush so much, but it's amusing to me.  
>"...Well, you're welcome. Good night, Mina." I kiss him on the cheek and wave him off, opening my apartment.<br>"Good night, Uryu. Sweet dreams." I say with a smile, walking into my apartment and letting myself fall into fits of sighing and squealing.

I'm so happy, I could die. This day couldn't have been any better.

* * *

><p><strong>I wuv fwuff! :3 And that's sad when an 18 year old says so...but I think it's cute. If only things always went so perfectly, eh? I wouldn't mind Uryu coming up and kissing me, hehehe...though, being 16, that would make me a creeper that preys on younger teens. Still, he's absolutely adorable and I think Mina is too, in her own way. I love how she kind of writes herself and gets under Uryu's skin.<strong>

**Well, you know the drill. Let me know how I'm doing kiddies, and if anyone wants to be my beta, shoot me a message. I need some guidance!**

**Until next time, have fun and read lots o' Bleach smut/fluff, hehehe...:3**


	4. A Not So Typical Start to A Typical Day

**Okay, so chapter four and I have one review. But she's a sweetiepie, and I luff her for review after only three chapters. So this one is dedicated to her! Mostly this one is about the very beginning, but I should have some filler/fluff in the story early on to make up for the much darker themes that will be coming up later.**

**Also, I'm going to take this opportunity to say that I am going to take my own direction with the story, so the length isn't quite so long. After all, this story is about mostly Mina and Uryu and their relationship as well as Mina's past. Yes, there will be sex in the story, but that won't be until much, much later in the story, and I will make it so that you don't have to read it if you don't want to. I know some people get turned off of a story because of the sex in it, so I won't have it be mandatory to read it. I'm just nice like that, and in some ways I don't want to ruin the story for people.**

**Anyway, enjoy this filler/fluff chapter while I incorporate the next part of the story. Have fun, kiddies! :3**

* * *

><p>"<em>Mitsukuni...she belongs to me..."<em>

"_No! I won't let you take my daughter!"_

_Blood...lots of blood...blood everywhere..._

_I'm scared...save me...someone, save me..._

I jolt awake, scared out of my mind. What the hell was that dream all about?

I feel myself shaking. Why am I suddenly so scared? I feel as if...it's like all of the good has been sucked out of me. I'm speechless...who's Mitsukuni? I don't know anyone by that name. There was so much blood...where did it all come from? And who was the man speaking to this 'Mitsukuni' person?

I fall onto my back on my bed, my head hitting the pillow. Mitsukuni...it's such a warm and comforting name. But who could it be? I've never heard of or met anyone with that name before. It sounds like that...dream, memory, I don't even know at this point...happened a long time ago. What does the blood symbolize, then? And why do I feel so scared? Why does my heart pound with adrenaline, even now?

I roll over onto my stomach and bury my face in my pillow. I'm very scared and unhappy now. I have to think of something happy to put me back to sleep...

...Uryu! Think of him...of all the time we spent together...all of our memories of Christmas, Thanksgiving, Valentine's Day, Saint White's Day...Spring Festival, Summer Festival, Fall Festival...all the times we watched fireworks together. All the times we fought Hollows together.

Oh, and of course, our kisses on Friday. Can't dare to forget that.

My face flushes red and I relax as I remember being in Uryu's arms, being so close to him...smelling his cologne, my favorite smell ever...

...that's better. I'm much, much happier now. I bury myself deep into my pillow and blankets, falling back into a deep slumber, that nasty dream all but forgotten.

* * *

><p>Morning comes, and I rise like normal. I'm a little tired, but that's also normal. I dress for the day, get ready for school, and then travel next door. I find that Uryu has yet to make it down from his room, so I shrug it off and go about preparing our lunch for the day. Also a normal thing.<p>

This day really isn't any different from any other day. That makes me happy. Today will be a good day.

I hear footsteps on the stairs, and smile. I can't wait to see him...though I saw him yesterday, it gets tougher being apart from him the closer we get. I hum a little to myself as I finish preparing our lunches.

"Uryu, do you make a habit of leaving the door open for women? It's not like you." I hear a deep voice say, and I freeze. Could it really be...?  
>"It's none of your concern, Ryuuken." The older man, who must be Uryu's father, scoffs.<br>"It becomes my concern when my son does something so disgraceful as letting a woman come and go as she pleases in his apartment." I bristle a little at this. I feel on edge as I sense the mounting tension.

This is not good. Not good at all. They're arguing over my being here.

"Say what you like. You wouldn't understand anyway. Like I said, it's none of your concern. Now leave." Uryu's voice is low and threatening. The disdain for his dad is very evident. He doesn't even call him 'dad'. He uses his first name...they must not get along at all.  
>"Hmph. Say what you like, son, but your behavior is ridiculous and very lewd. I suggest refraining from doing anything that would reflect back on me in a negative manner." And with that, I hear the older man leave. The door closes, and I feel just as relieved as I'm sure Uryu feels. I finish the lunches and start to clean the few utensils I've managed to dirty, just to keep me busy so I'm not idle. I'll get fidgety otherwise.<p>

"...Mina." I look over my shoulder at him.  
>"Yeah?" I ask, as if there's nothing wrong. Which, in actuality, there isn't. I just heard something I probably shouldn't have. That's okay, because I'm good at forgetting stuff if I'm supposed to.<br>"I'm...sorry you had to hear that. It's unfortunate he decided to stop by here so early...I feared this would happen." I shake my head as I start to dry the utensils.  
>"It's okay. I probably won't even remember it come the end of school anyway." I say. He sighs, and I feel him closer to me than before. As I finish drying and putting away the dishes, I turn to face him. His face is rather stoic, but I can tell my hearing the conversation with his father does not sit well with him. I walk over to him and hug him.<br>"It's okay, Uryu. It happens. I've never had parents, so...I don't really understand anyway. I'll just forget about it, okay?" His arms hesitate at first, but then he hugs me back. I smile a little bit.  
>"...If you're sure it's alright, then. Thank you for making lunch, as always." I nod, pulling back to pack the lunch away. When I'm certain he's ready, we head off to school.<p>

It really is going to be a great day. Of that I'm sure.

* * *

><p>When I get to the classroom, immediately I'm taken up in Orihime and Tatsuki's little group. I'm not surprised. I've been glued to these girls since middle school, so we've always been close. I manage to glance at Ichigo, who looks over at me. I smile and wave a little, and he returns the wave casually. I notice that another person has joined our little group, and I introduce myself.<p>

"Oh, you must be Rukia! Hi, I'm Mina. Nice to meet you!" I say, giving her a small wave. She returns it kindly with a smile and her own little wave.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mina!" I can sense her reiatsu, and it's so similar to Ichigo's that I'm certain she's also a Soul Reaper. She's probably the reason for his sudden appearance as a Soul Reaper, as well. Though I'm a great deal more accepting of Soul Reapers than Uryu is, I'm sure that he will have a fit when he finds out that yet another Soul Reaper has made their way onto our territory. That, or he already knows and, being the space cadet I am, I'm just slow to the game...or however the saying goes.

You get the point.

Class starts, and as the day wears on, I find myself rather bored. I don't know how I can remain in the top portion of the class...without Uryu's help I would completely bomb every test I took. I can't help that high school is so boring...nothing Sensei ever says is worthwhile anyway. Maybe that's why I fail...I don't find this stuff relevant.

Blah, whatever. My mind slips past these logarithms and whatnot and straight back to the confrontation I heard this morning as well as my dream—nightmare—from last night.

The nightmare alone was creepy...I still can't figure out why it suddenly decided to rear it's ugly head. I've never had a dream like that before in my life. It was so realistic that it scared me out of my wits. For the first time since I was really little it scared me to the point of wanting to go crawl in bed with someone just so I wouldn't feel alone. I didn't like that...being alone and experiencing something so horrifying.

And then this morning...seeing Uryu and his dad so estranged that Uryu won't even call him 'dad'. He uses his name—Ryuuken—to address him. I've never had a father or a mother...at times it can be hard, but it's even harder when you don't understand why a person you care about so much hates their parents. It's hard to understand something you could never hope to experience in your life. It makes me curious as to what went on to make Uryu hate his father so much. I wish they weren't like that...what I wouldn't give to even have a parent. I couldn't imagine hating them at all. There's a good reason, I'm sure...it just makes me so sad.

When the lunch bell rings I'm so relieved. I don't want to be stuck in class any longer...the break will do me good for the rest of the rather long day. As we break for lunch, however, I sense the reiatsu of a Hollow nearby. Immediately I start heading in that direction, and when I get there I notice that Ichigo and Rukia are already there and Uryu's not to far behind me. I pull out my bow and run forward, but Ichigo manages to destroy it before I can get there. Yet again, Ichigo has taken care of a Hollow. What gets me is why so many more are appearing lately...to see one a week is more than normal, but to see two in four days...and with more popping up all the time...I'm starting to get the feeling something's wrong here.

Rukia's suddenly appeared here, and Ichigo's suddenly become a Soul Reaper. This is odd by itself. What could possibly be happening around here? And why am I always the dunce that never knows anything?

"Mina! I didn't know...you're a Quincy?" Rukia asks me, and I give the peace sign with a smile.  
>"Sure am! Nice to know you're a Soul Reaper, too. Though I already guessed that, haha!" I say, and she beams back at me.<br>"Well, it's good to know that you're much more endearing than your counterpart. He seems to have it out for me and Ichigo." I roll my eyes.  
>"I know, I know. It's a long story." I say as Ichigo and Uryu start arguing. I cross my arms and roll my eyes as Rukia pulls Ichigo away from Uryu and takes him back toward the school. I then follow them with Uryu trailing behind me.<p>

It's funny. Four of us respond to defeat a Hollow. I've never seen it so crowded here before.

* * *

><p>When school is over, Uryu has his Handicrafts club meeting. As such, I have to wait for him...or rather, I choose to wait for him. I'm sitting out in the front of the school, humming to myself as I stare at the sky, then the ground, then a tree...letting my spaceyness run rampant. I soon get bored and start to wander from the outside of the school to the inside, meandering my way to the club room to meet Uryu there, since it's almost time for his meeting to be over by the time I manage to get through all of this useless activity. I walk into the room and find him sitting there by himself, and I quirk an eyebrow as he looks up.<p>

"All alone, Uryu? Did they just abandon you or what?" I ask, sitting down in front of him as he's putting his massively extensive sewing kit away. He pushes up his glasses and shakes his head.

"We ended early. I had to finish something you gave me to repair, so I did." He hands me a shirt that I'd given him some time ago to be repaired, and I see that it's my favorite purple blouse. It had gotten a rip in it's seam and lost a couple of buttons, and since I was incompetent at sewing I was going to throw it away. But he wouldn't let me, and instead fixed it. I look at it, smile because he's replaced all the buttons with much nicer ones, and the hole in the seam on the right side is now gone. I fold it nicely and put it in my bag.

"Thank you! It look so much better now. I'm glad you fixed it for me...I would've hated to throw it away." He nodded.  
>"It looks good on you. It would be a waste to see it go." I smile and blush a little.<br>"Aww, that's so sweet. Thank you. It makes me feel better knowing you like it on me, too." His face flushes a little, and I can't help loving the fact that I embarrass him.

Yep, just another typical day at school. Today was just like the others...give or take a couple mishaps. But overall, just another typical day.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! That's the end of the fourth chapter...honestly, it was pretty good in my opinion. If you disagree, that's okay, but keep in mind I was trying to showcase a more-or-less normal day for Mina and Uryu. No big events in total, just some minor events here and there. The dreamnightmare is most important, and the incident with Uryu and his dad is semi-important, so that's what I focused on. After that it was me rambling on. Pretty good for ADD, don't you think? Teehee :P**

**Anyways, keep reviews coming! I know the Uryu community isn't that big, but if you know others who are into this type of thing send them my way! I swear once the story picks up it will get much better. I still have some wheels yet to grease, but other than that things will pick up and get better.**

**Later, kiddies! Read lots of Bleach smut and fluff and be merry! :3**


End file.
